


It all just fades away...

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Husbands, M/M, Might turn into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian reminds Mickey about being a family.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 76





	It all just fades away...

Mickey couldn’t sleep. Despite the warmth of his husband behind him, he felt a chill go through him. Terry. The name even sent cold shivers down Mickey’s back. He knew he was fucked for life, but now he’s brought Ian into it too. Again. After promising himself he wouldn’t. And Terry was gunning for both of them. Mickey released the hand he was holding and rubbed his eyes. Fuck. Terry wasn’t gonna give up. And he had his friends. None of whom were gonna worry about collateral damage. And that could be any of the Gallagher mob, or Kev and Vee , or even Sandy. Mickey thought about this. So along with himself, Ian had brought fucking feelings for a whole bunch of people. Including some kids. Bastard.  
He felt Ian stir and do that thing where he sniffs the back of Mickey’s neck. Weirdo. Mickey liked it though. Made him feel.... what... safe. He smiled, despite himself.  
“What’s going on, Mick?”  
Mickey was silent. He wondered whether he’d get away with a lie. But then.  
”Is it Terry?”  
He nodded almost imperceptibly. Ian brought him closer into his arms and kissed along his neck.  
”We’re family now, Mick. And that means we deal with things together.”  
Mickey sighed.  
”He’s my problem, Gallagher. Not yours and definitely not theirs.” He gesticulated the rest of the family with his head.  
Suddenly Ian pounced and rolled Mickey under neath him. He pinned down Mickey’s arms.  
”Promise me, Mick. Promise me, we deal with Terry as a family.”  
Mickey struggled, but it was no use and he knew it. Somehow, Ian had become bigger and stronger than him. He looked away.  
”Fine.”  
”Look at me, Mick.”  
Blue eyes looked into green.  
”Say it.”  
Eventually, Mickey folded, as Ian knew he would.  
”I promise we will deal with Terry as a family.”  
Ian dropped his forehead onto Mickey’s  
”That’s right.”  
Mickey raised his face for a kiss, which Ian gladly gave him.  
”You ready to go to sleep?”  
Mickey wriggled underneath him  
”You got a better idea?”  
ian grinned and kissed his husband, more seriously this time.

Later, quite a bit later, when Ian pulled Mickey back into his comforting arms, Mickey felt warm and safe. He closed his eyes.  
This was family. This was contentment. This was home. And he would do whatever he could to protect it.

_All of the troubled times that we have overcome_

_All of the trials to find somewhere that we belong_

_All I know is that with you I'm holdin' on_

_'Cause all of the days out, all of the days out on the run_


End file.
